Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, relates to a communication method performed by a terminal in a wireless communication system and a terminal using the same.
Related Art
In International Telecommunication Union Radio communication sector (ITU-R), a standardization task for International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-Advanced, that is, the next-generation mobile communication system since the third generation, is in progress. IMT-Advanced sets its goal to support Internet Protocol (IP)-based multimedia services at a data transfer rate of 1 Gbps in the stop and slow-speed moving state and of 100 Mbps in the fast-speed moving state.
For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a system standard to satisfy the requirements of IMT-Advanced and is preparing for LTE-Advanced improved from Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA)/Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) transmission schemes. LTE-Advanced is one of strong candidates for IMT-Advanced.
Recently, owing to the development of the information communication industry, a user may have a variety of terminals simultaneously. For example, the case is increasing that a user has a smart phone and a smart watch, a user has a smart phone and a tablet PC, or a user has a smart watch and a tablet PC.
In the case that all of the terminals possessed by a user perform the procedure for each of the conventional cellular operations, an operation time of a terminal of which battery capacity is relatively small is shorter than an operation time of a terminal of which battery capacity is relatively great. For example, in the case that a user has both of a smart phone and a smart watch, and both of the smart phone and the smart watch perform the cellular operation, a battery of the smart watch of which battery capacity is smaller than that of the smart phone is discharged fast, and accordingly, the function of the smart watch is not fully fulfilled.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus is required to solve the problem described above.